Descension
Descension, the name of the most prominent nightclub in the capital of Damcyan, owned by the illustrious and grand Trade Prince Silvia. A focal point of the entertainment in the city, highly favored for it's avid variety of things to do. With many dancers, a gambling hall in the back end of the nightclub, and other lavishing temptations: Descension is a blooming flower of wanton enjoyment. Functioning directly as Silvia's base of operations as well, the Trade Prince does not hide the fact, knowing full well she owns the town and many others thanks to her influence. Using those gangs under her control to make sure everyone knows full well of this factor. It is all too common for Silvia to be seen lounging in the upper loft, watching down on the drinking, dancers, and other enjoyable sights: taking in the fact that she has become beloved by the nation. A good counter to the fear she can inspire as well if crossing her. Descension is a rather large establishment, high profile, and detailed with immense care to ensure she attracts the most of the influential in the city. Pulling the gangs to the bars, the rich to her gambling hall, and gladly taking the lower classes money for some cheap entertainment. With bright lights, and a lack of any windows, Descension ensures that those inside lose total track of their time within. Some even going as far as to claim that Time magic is used to entrap those from time spent inside. And as all have come to know, the motto of Silvia is gladly embelished within by subtle influences: Don't fuck with Silvia. Entertainment Filled with entertainment to sate the needs of any that enter, from gambling, to dancers, even to an arena featured in the underground ring below her headquarters. The base of operations draws Damcyanian's in, and makes sure they don't leave unless they are happy and wasted. *'Dancers' Featuring exotic dancers, human and non, Descension is known for the ravishing beauties, male or female dancing around poles and on tables set before an audience. The bar itself is below a walk way in which the dancers perform for the hosts to take joy in watching. Never turning down a tip, the dancers are handsomely tipped for a good show, and encourages those participating to do their best in enticing their captive paychecks. Hands-off, Descension is not a prostitution ring, and does not tolerate guests harassing the employess, leading to a resounding and abrupt ban from the establishment. Repeated offenses will lead to permanent punishment from the management. Whether they be slaves or free, the dancers of Descension do their job well. Only the best are allowed within. For this matter as well, Silvia has been known to hand pick her dancers, watching them in a private showing to make sure they are up to par before hiring. *'Gambling Hall' The gambling hall is one of the biggest features in Descension, with tables, attracting gamblers from all over the world, the entry fees for participating in a game are low at first, and for increased win rates, the price will go up. A game of risk, as gambling always is. Those employees watching the games are sure to keep tabs on those engaged, making sure no one is too lucky, nor cheating them out. Whether or not it's luck or cheating does not deter the management from beating those that dare backstab Silvia for her good graces. This tactic has lead to the gambling hall being dubbed: High Stakes, for good reasons. *'Bar' The bar keeps the customers filled and happy, a morale booster in itself, all the drinks are made from the best alcholic vendors and distillers in Damcyan, never stiffing out on the goods that bring those wishing to drown out the outside world. Anything from weaker drinks, to something strong enough to knock out even the toughest of drinkers. Featuring a small menu of food as well, never has Descension ran out of reasons for people to come in their doors. As well, jobs are always open for bartending the place, making sure the receipeints never burn out or make a mess, firmly keeping those that frequent the bar coming and going right on time. *'Fighting Ring' Nothing like the roars of cheering crowds, bloodshed spilled over a floor, bruises, bones broken. All common occurances in the Purgatory Arena . A place where all bets can be placed, small tournaments with grand rewards for those that take part in the establishment. From cockfights, to fighting inbetween man and beast; to dueling fighters. The Ring has many smaller areas for smaller battles, with ones requiring more room to take place in the larger pits. The Fighting Ring has it's rules, and those rules change based on those participating. Although the house itself does have a general set that can be used if those entering just want a quick round that doesn't end in death; a way to prove themselves and earn some money (as well as many happy betters). Death is an all too common occurance in the matches, and Silvia does her best to enjoy them. *'Brothel' Despite the dancer being off limits, Descension does cater to the sexual desires of it's guests if required. Hiring the finest of prostitutes (male or female) with a knack for pleasure, the House of Silvia is never known to displease those that wish for a good time during their stay at her heaven on earth. Young, skilled, and beautiful, all the prostitutes in the brothel are at peak physical condition and are famous for their ability to never let down their customers. As well however, Descension does it's best to keep a healthy enviroment, and will not provide too dangerous a session (taboo, bdsm, etc) to those wishing to have a night at the brothel. Catered by all races, the Descension Brothel will hire anyone talented in bed. Tips are allowed. Structure Descension, fitting as a headquarters and hub of all illicit entertainment in Kehacec', the Capital of Damcyan, is monumental in size. Featuring twelve levels, with five underground; the building has a large sq footage as well, providing plenty of room for all activities within, and all operations that Silvia may have going. *'Main Level, Welcome'' The front doors lead to the main level, featuring the bars and the dance floor for which all the guests can take part in. Slightly elevated above the reach of all the guests is the dancer podiums, where the best of the dancers under Silvia's employ move their bodies to please those below. Several areas behind closed doors are for more private dances, with much higher pricing. *'Second Level, Silvia's Overlook' The second level, directly accessible through the stairs in the very back of the first level. Leading up to the outlook, which is not so much a floor, but half, making up half of the ceiling, the rest being uplifted by sheer force and machina. The overlook is Silvia's way of keeping her eyes on all the ongoings below, enjoying the thrill of her stance above them all. Seated on a large cushined love seat, made from the finest leather, guarded by her zealous Paladin and a few lesser on the stairway leading to her. Completely visible to her guests, it is from here that all can bask in her glory, and in turn, she can make direct statements to them. *'Third Level, Gambling Hall' Featuring the gambling halls, where the low and middle risk tables, slots, and so forth can be played. Seating all gamblers happily, the security in the sections from here on will increase as the levels ascend or descend from the main hub. Filled with many colors, and a surprising lack of clocks: it is a way to entrap those within. *'Fourth Level, High Stakes' Where the rich and the richer go to spend their money well earned. It is also Silvia's way of keeping those with a ambitious penchent ensnared below her. Letting them waste their money in the best place to do it: her establishment. Their pockets empty, her pockets fill. The High Stakes roulettes and card tables are limited to non machine form of gambling, preventing cheating of any sort. As well, the games are closely watched; a quick boot following any cheater. Usually painful. Only professionals, risk takers, and the wealthiest enter this level. *'Fifth Level, Brothel' Despite the allure of gambling, and the pleasant view that the dancers might provide on the first level... the Brothel is something new all together. Bringing those that wish for a good time, placing a hefty amount of gil in order to enjoy this time to it's fullest. The simplest of the floors, it is just a sub-set of hallways and soundproof walls; many doors... all waiting to be entered. For the right price, of course. *'Sixth Level, Meeting Hall' And from here on, the guest access stops, no matter how wealthy they might be. It is where Silvia's security is the tighest, excluding her personal chambers and the skyview. As well, the Emporio Divisions is directly used, only allowing special ops units to protect this very specific hall. Opening up into a large red and white room, machines lining the walls, suits of armored mechs at the ready to activate incase of a breach (usually taken for simple decor, but this is easily realized). A chandelier above them, sound proofed walls, the floor lined with the rarest of carpets. A fireplace on the far right, and a private bar to the left. A large oval shaped table bearing the crest of Silvia, surronded by many chairs. A tabard laying directly across the entry door with the symbol of the Al Bhed and Damcyan itself. Never has anyone entered these rooms without direct access allowed from Silvia. Usually used by the Mogul Council and the Crime Triumvirate when needing a more direct voice with their leader, the Mistress of Damcyan. To further increase security, all conversations are recorded (unless ordered not to), and the room has vents in which gas can flow to knock out any within (fatal or not). *'Seventh Level, Silvia's Skyview' The only way to access this point, is if you Silvia herself. The only other one to ever see this chamber, has been her loyal bodyguard. The room is in itself beautiful, filled with dark colors and vibrants oranges and yellows (Silvia's favorites). A desk, several vaults, weapons galore, and many spheres. It is the room where zero security is allowed. The reason being why, is due to the fact that the room is nigh impentreable unless ripped apart from the sheer force of a mega-boss level monster. Soundproofed yet again, the room is Silvia's personal chambers above ground, sharing it with her Troian protector. It is also where Silvia's darkest secrets are kept. Many hidden escape points can be used by Silvia in an emergancy. The only thing that makes the room particularly pleasant to the eye, is her god's eye view of Kehacec. A one-sided (but unscathable) mirror making up the entirety of the face of the front wall. Letting her see her entire kingdom... *'Roof Top, Inaccesible' Nothing more then a simple rooftop, leads to maintenance halls and employee only areas. Features an air-craft hub at the top for ease of access by V.I.P's and military units. The rooftop can be closed by a metallic dome that also shuts down all electrical energy directly beneath it, soon after, the dome will fill with a lethal toxin preventing any from leaving it. Underground *'Sub Level One, Purgatory Pit' The arena, and the finest in all of Kehacec, never before has anyone been displeased by the blood baths that take place in the many pits in Purgatory. From cock fights, to fight clubs, to armed brawls: nothing is beyond Silvia's desire to entertain the inner sadist of her people. Loving it all too well herself, it is not uncommon for Silvia to venture down here when frequenting Descension. Bets are allowed. *'Sub Level Two, Death Match' The Death Match is an arena, (large and circular, inescapable once entered, one sided doors) in which those that wish for a worthy beast challenge of boss-level creatures can engage in a battle to the death. As well, gladiators in this arena are allowed to fight to the death, allowing only the victor to leave with his life. This area is also where slaves can potentially gain freedom, but the likely hood of escaping the jaws of a massive beast or a professional killer is highly unlikely. It is Silvia's primary source of entertainment, an outlet for her maddened sense of humor. *'Sub Level Three, Maintenence Tunnels, Prison' The 'maintence tunnels' are used for both the name, and for the underground movments of Silvia's gangs. Made for criminals, and by criminals, this level is inaccessible (as is every one below this) to all guests unless hired... or imprisoned. The chambers and hallways are like a maze, trapping those wishing to escape, and giving the man power of Silvia's guard an edge, as only they know the paths. These tunnels branch out from Descension, and leads to many many entry and exit ways all over Kehacec. If one knows the way of course... *'Sub Level Four, Smuggling Hold, Silvia's Personal Chambers' The smuggling hold is where all the material wealth of her gangs are held. Only the finest of her plunder sits here, waiting to be shipped to safe-houses and depots. Or, to be directly sent to Silvia's personal chambers for further protection. In here, Silvia can entrust that only her special ops units will ever have access. Those attempting to steal from this chamber usually end up dead in the near time. As well, Silvia's chambers directly branch off of this, giving Silvia a more secure way of escape if air-ways are not clear enough or the upper floors are under siege. As inaccessible as the Skyview, it is also much larger then her skyview. What is infact in the room, no one knows. And even her personal guard does not have leasure access to this area. It is rumored that the darkest and most important of all of Silvia's items, and secrets lie within the series of doors and locks that block her room off from the rest of the world. *'Sub Level Five, The Hell Worm' Accessible through the Maintenance tunnels, the Hell Worm as it is called, is infact an underground subway in which a tram will enter, providing a secure exit route for Silvia and any in need of extreme protection. The Hell Worm is an ingenius piece of machina, fleet as it is durable and dangerous. Powered by geothermal energies, made easy by Al Bhed integrity, the Hell Worm launches itself out of the docking bay with break neck speeds. With such little room in the tunnel, it is easy for any boarders to be peeled off by the rocky hallways surronding it. Having many different routes for which it can take, the Hell Worm even goes under a lake and magma chambers, all areas in which no life could be found: ensuring the safety of the passangers within. The exit points of the Hell Worm are many, and once exiting the mountain city of Kehacec, the guns and Emporio Divisions are now responsbile for the safety of the machina train. Protecting it since they are now open targets in the deserts. Base of Operations Being Silvia's base of operations, all the inner workings of her buisness connections and criminal activites are channeled through this spire. Sent out, brought in, all information that is of worth to Silvia will surely pass through here. Her headquarters, Silvia calls the base her main-home, and makes it known that all who enter her house will surely be at her good graces during their stay. For the best, or worst. It is not uncommon for criminal acts to take place in the rather large structure (much more like a minature city), and is a hub for many illecits to venture. Silvia usually turns a blind eye to small petty acts, and lets them prosper in her haven for sinners. Trivia Descension had inspiration taken from: Omega, a criminal hub from the Mass Effect series. Category:Location Category:Damycan Category:True Neutral